


Say Thank You

by Misanagi



Series: Friends with Benefits [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Over my lap, Quatre."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Thank You

"Over my lap, Quatre." Duo's voice was firm and left no room for argument. Quatre wanted to smile but he forced his lips to stay in a thin line and his head to stay down as he crawled towards Duo and did as he was told.

"You may grab onto my leg for support." For a second, for just one second, Quatre wanted to turn around and see if Duo was smirking. But he didn't. He just wrapped his fingers around Duo's leg, feeling the fabric of Duo's jeans and being even more aware of the fact that he was completely naked, laying over the lap of his fully clothed best friend… who was holding a paddle in his hand.

"How about ten?" Duo asked, as he lazily caressed Quatre's ass. Quatre opened his mouth to reply but a light slap landed on his thighs and he quickly closed his mouth. "Don't answer. You don't get a say in it anyway."

If he really wanted to, Quatre just had to stand up and walk away, but he didn't, so he stayed. Nothing happened and Quatre realized Duo was waiting for something. Quatre rolled his eyes and said. "Thank you?"

Another light slap landed on Quatre's thighs. "That didn't sound grateful enough," Duo said. "You can count and thank me after each one, so you'll learn."

Quatre felt a shiver run down his back, and his cock, trapped against Duo's leg, twitched in anticipation.

Quatre winced when he felt the paddle connect, not harshly but most definitely not lightly, against his ass. He took a deep breath and said, "One. Thank you."

And the paddle landed again, and again, and again, and with each smack Quatre pressed himself harder against Duo's lap, and the moment he said the last "thank you", Duo pulled him up, kissed him, touched him, and then fucked him.

And when the night was over, Duo thanked Quatre before falling asleep on his arms.


End file.
